Presently, there are a number of devices for improving the experience of drinking a bottled or canned beverage. Koozies exist to keep a beverage cold by preventing heat from the user's hand to come in contact with the beverage container. Attachable handles exist for the same reason and to make holding the bottle or can more ergonomic. Other devices, Koozies included, enhance the appearance of the bottle or can as your favorite sports team or other picture, logo, or saying may encompass the drinking device. Yet, each of these devices is only suited for a single can or bottle. If a user wants to drink from two separate devices, he or she would have to find a cup to mix the two together. That user could also use each hand to hold a separate beverage and pour both into his or her mouth at the same time. Neither is ideal or meets the needs of the industry. What is needed in the art is an apparatus that allows a person to drink from two separate containers while still having a free hand available. Exemplary embodiments of the present invention seek to solve this problem.